Spike Barnes
|eye_color = Gold|family = *Robert Barnes *Sandra Barnes (nee Rochester) *Several older brothers|children = Salvador Barnes |affiliation = Red Scorpion |occupation = *Deputy US Marshal *Second-in-Command of Red Scorpion *Leader of Red Scorpion|alignment = Chaotic Evil}}'''Spike Barnes '''was an outlaw and a member of the crime organization Red Scorpion. Originally a Deputy US Marshal, Spike later left the law and became the second man to Solomon Newcomb, before murdering him and taking his place as the gang's leader. Drag-a-Long Coyote Jr. usurped his position, though he remained as the coyote's second in command for the remaining seven years of his life. He is one of the main villains in the ''Red Scorpion ''arc. Personality In contrast to Drag-a-Long, Spike is coolheaded and prefers to plan his raids rather than cause general mayhem. That being said, he is coldblooded and possesses a cutthroat personality, not hesitating to throw his comrades under the bus or even kill them to keep himself alive; he is hated by most of his gang for this, though no one will dare challenge him due to his strength. Unlike Drag-a-Long, who only kept his children alive to use them, Spike has little to no patience with them and believes that they are a burden. He emotionally and physically abused his son, Salvador, and had suggested killing Xiao Feng 's mother so that Drag-a-Long wouldn't be "saddled with another bastard" as he put it. History Early Life Spike originally hailed from Bucktooth Creek, the hometown of Ricochet's great-grandfather. His older brother, Ernest, was a Deputy US Marshal, and according to Spike, was his inspiration growing up. He took up the position when he turned twenty, hoping to follow in his brother's footsteps. His brother's reputation aside, he was a good marshal, though it took some time for the people to get used to his rugged appearance. Despite the good reputation he received, Spike was soon looking for an easier way to earn a living as frontier conditions had become strained. He also found himself growing dissatisfied with the law he upheld. In 1843, he was assigned to trail the notorious criminal organization known as Red Scorpion. The elusive gang had made an attempt to raid another town, but their attempt failed when the townspeople, having recognized them, blocked all the exits and opened fire. Six of the members were killed, and the leader, a Texan diamond-back named Solomon Newcomb, was captured. Spike and a fellow Deputy US Marshal were hired to bring him back to Bucktooth Creek, where he would stand trial. Solomon soon recognized him as Ernest's brother, during his time in prison and while awaiting trial noted the lizard's growing distaste for the law. He managed to convince Spike that being an outlaw would pay off more than being a mere marshal. Spike attempted to resist, but after learning that he'd been shortchanged of the money owed him, he decided to take Solomon up on his offer. The night before Solomon was to be sentenced, Spike helped him break out of jail, and in the ensuing gun battle, killed two marshals. He became a wanted fugitive shortly after, with murder charges and assisting escape. Discredited as a lawman, he soon became a member of the notorious Red Scorpion, where he would remain for the rest of his life. Trivia *Spike's occupation before he became a member of the Red Scorpion was inspired by real-life criminals Bill Dalton and several members of the Dalton Gang. *His penchant for blackmail was somewhat inspired by Soundwave (namely his Generation 1 incarnation). *He is one of several villains who were former lawmen that turned their backs on the law. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gang Leaders Category:Outlaws Category:Deceased Characters